


Not In Love

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe is not in love. Love isn't suppose to be in his vocabulary. Love wasn't something he feels, not like he wants to love anyways. So why does his heart beats fast, his palms get sweaty and his brain doesn't seem to function with his mouth whenever he is with Kurt fucking Hummel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I feel like it should be illegal for me to post something that is multichaptered and incomplete. This little fic was inspired when I was listening to Glee's cover for "I lived" and Rachel's line really stuck on me and practically begging create this.
> 
> "I hope that you fall in love and it hurts so bad."

     Sebastian Smythe is not in love. He doesn’t do love. He is Sebastian Smythe for God’s sake! His dad did not do love, his grandfather did not do love, his great grandfather did not do love, his great great… You get the picture. The Smythe men do not do love. However, Sebastian is expected to get married nevertheless, to someone of equal status as him, exactly what all the Smythe men did. That’s one of the long list of reasons that he came up with on why he does not do love.

  
     So if he doesn’t do love, what’s this achey, heart clenching pain he’s feeling whenever he sees Kurt fucking Hummel? The twink who’s just screaming for attention with that fuck-me jeans he wears. The one who’s voice used to give him a splitting headache whenever he just utters a single word. Kurt fucking Hummel who is Blaine Anderson’s boyfriend.

  
     Sebastian gritted his teeth when he felt the, now familiar, ache in his chest just thinking about it. If only he didn’t went to that public school at the call of their glee club, something about a ‘Michael Jackson truce’. If only he walked out on the moment the rest of the Warblers decided to join the performance. So basically, he kinda fucked himself up.

  
***

  
     “Took you long enough Hummel,” Sebastian called out the moment he saw Kurt exiting the school.

  
     He has been waiting in the parking lot for a good 30 minutes after the entire whatever just happened earlier ended. He watched as Kurt looked at him in confusion, however made no indication of walking up to him. With a roll of his eyes, Sebastian impatiently gestured the latter to approach him.

  
     “What do you want Smythe?,” Kurt grumbled, readjusting the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder,“ I figured that you’d bolt out of this place the moment you got the voice tape."

  
     Giving Kurt his famous smirk, he pulled out the tape from his pant’s pocket. He casually examined the tape between his fingers, ignoring the irritated clicked of the tongue from Kurt.

  
     "I don’t have all day Smythe. If you could oh so kindly pick up the pace of the direction this conversation is heading. That would be great!” Kurt exclaimed with faux excitement, clapping his hands together.

  
     “Why did you do it Hummel?” Sebastian asked, finally stopping his examination of the tape to look into Kurt’s eyes. He blinked in surprise at the intensity of blue he’s looking into, not realising his heart was pounding in his chest furiously for some reason.

  
     “Don’t give me that crap about beating me at Regionals is a better revenge compared to seeing me kicked out of school.”

     Kurt raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest, “Really? Don’t you have better things to do Sebastian? Other than questioning the reason I gave you for giving you the tape to dispose of?”

  
     Unfazed, Sebastian continued to stare at Kurt, determined to get the answer out of him. He might have done a little victory dance in his head when Kurt finally let out a sigh, signalling defeat.

  
     “Can we at least do it over coffee? I'm going to need my caffeine fix if you're making me deal with you."

  
     Without waiting for any sort of protest from Sebastian, Kurt opened the door to Sebastian’s car and got in. Only that idiot would leave his car unlock like that.

  
     "Unfortunately my car is in servicing so you’re just going to have to be my chauffeur for today,” he stated, slamming the door shut before leaning back into his seat.

  
     “Fuck no princess. Get out of my car, I don’t want you stinking it up with your poor people stench,” Sebastian growled, opening the door again.

  
     With eyes closed, Kurt sing song to himself,“ I guess you’ll never know my ulterior motive of giving you the tape."

  
     Sebastian glared at Kurt, which was proven to be useless with Kurt paying no attention to him. He gripped the door handle, debating with himself on the next course of action.

  
     "Tick tock Smythe,” Kurt drawled out when he was met with silence from the latter.

  
     "Fuck you Hummel,“ Sebastian snapped, slamming the door shut before making his way to the driver’s seat.

  
***

  
     "Thank you for the coffee Smythe. You shouldn’t have,” Kurt lifted his coffee cup to Sebastian’s direction, giving the man in front of him a smirk before taking a sip out of it.

  
     “Cut with the chit chat would you Kurt? You got a free ride here, you got free coffee. Knowing me, with the oh so kind heart, I’ll have to send you back home too,” Sebastian groaned out, ruffling his hair as he watched Kurt hummed to himself as he drank his coffee.

  
     Once satisfied with the amount of caffeine in his system, Kurt placed his cup back onto the table.

  
     “The princess is finally pleased! Hallelujah!” Sebastian said exasperatedly, even taking the effort to throw his arms in the air.

  
     Kurt unconsciously let out a snort at the action, quickly masking the sound with a cough, turning pink almost instantly. Sebastian grinned at the sound, somehow feeling victorious for making the Kurt Hummel snort. They both looked at each other and suddenly Sebastian felt his heart beating wildly against his rib cage. Ignoring the sudden thumping of his chest, Sebastian gave Kurt a pointed look, signalling him to start talking.

  
     “That slushy wasn’t for Blaine, it was for me,” Kurt started, eyes never leaving Sebastian’s, “the moment that slushy came into contact with Blaine’s eyes, I saw your reaction. You were surprised, shock at the turn of event.”

  
     “Well, you would too if a hobbit suddenly jumped in front of your target. Doesn’t explain why you gave me the tape princess,” Sebastian snapped, suddenly feeling like his entire time has been wasted and that Kurt was just messing with him.

  
     “I saw regret Sebastian. An emotion which I doubted you have,” Kurt continued as though Sebastian hasn’t spoken at all, “for someone who shamelessly tries to get my boyfriend to sleep with him, I wouldn’t think regret was even in your vocabulary."

  
     Sebastian rubbed his face in exhaustion, still not getting where Kurt was heading to,” just get to the point Kurt.“

  
     "You regretted your actions. You wanted to help Blaine. Even though you didn’t, you wanted to. It meant something, to me at least. It was just a prank gone wrong. Everyone makes wrong decisions in their lives. I did, I tried chasing after a straight guy and I was forgiven for it so why shouldn’t you be forgiven too? Although my liking a straight guy didn't get him hospitalized..." Kurt trailed off for awhile before shaking his head to remind himself he had a point to make.

  
     “Anyway, deep down, deep deep deep, like ocean deep, you might actually have a heart Sebastian. You maybe just don’t want to admit it,” Kurt added quietly.

  
    Suddenly unable to handle the intensity of Kurt’s staring, Sebastian quickly darted his eyes to his surrounding, trying to absorbed what Kurt was saying.

  
     "That’s very…” Sebastian paused, eyes looking up to the ceiling as though trying to come up with an appropriate adjective to describe Kurt’s action.

  
     “Noble,” he finally decided,“but you’ve got to tell me the story of you hitting on a straight guy."

  
    Kurt raised an eyebrow in amusement,” maybe another story for another day. Because Blaine’s probably wondering where I am now since I’m about half an hour late for our scheduled call.“

  
     As if on cue, Lady Gaga’s "Born This Way Started” started playing from Kurt’s messenger bag. Giving Sebastian an apologetic look, Kurt answered the call.

  
     “Hey Blaine. No, nothing’s wrong. Just had an impromptu coffee meeting with someone. Uhuh, I’m just about to leave. I’ll call you back when I get home. Love you too."

  
     Sebastian awkwardly looked away, suddenly feeling bad for intruding on the call. Something’s up with him today, maybe it’s the flu getting to him. Okay, he doesn’t have the flu but it’ll eventually happen at the rate he’s feeling around Hummel right now.

  
     "Sorry, but I kinda have to go now,” Kurt apologised, pushing his seat back to stand up,“ but I believe someone with a kind heart said he’ll drop me off home?"

  
     "Yea, heading back to call the boyfriend,” Sebastian sneered as he followed suit and headed to the exit first, with Kurt following behind.

  
     Kurt blinked in surprise at the sudden change of attitude coming from the latter but decided not to say anything. If Sebastian were to be honest, even he didn’t know where the sudden hostility came from but somehow he felt as though he being replaced for a better company.

  
     “By the way, it was funny seeing your shock expression when I showed you the tape. Definitely the highlight of my day, free coffee coming close after,” Kurt teased, a hopeful attempt to ease the sudden tension.

  
     “Well, because of that, I don’t like you,” Sebastian retorted, glancing behind him to give Kurt a half smile.

  
     “Fun, I don’t like you either,” Kurt retorted back, returning back the smile.

  
     Sebastian stared at that smile for a second longer, feeling warmth spreading throughout his body. And that was when Sebastian knew he was fucked. _So. Damn. Fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

     For some reason, Sebastian found himself saving Kurt’s phone number onto his phone. How he managed to obtain it wasn’t important but it definitely costs lots of gummy worms. 

     Sebastian glared at his fingers, willing it to magically start typing a message to Kurt but all it has been doing is hovering above the keyboard, doing some finger dance.

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Hi, Sebastian here. Sebastian Smythe. You know the one that blinded your boyfriend but you still forgave me? You might be wondering how I got your number but you see, I have people._

     Mumbling to himself, Sebastian erased the entire message. He was suppose to sound nonchalant, suave but all he managed to achieve is sounding like a borderline creep. _I have people?_ Was he trying to get arrested?

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Hummel, Sebastian Smythe here. I thought that I should thank you again, for the tape. You didn’t have to but you did. So thanks. You’re owing me coffee next by the way._

     Sebastian reread the entire message again, trying to find fault in that 169 character message. Still not feeling satisfied, Sebastian tossed his phone aside, deciding to deal with it after dinner. But before he could move an inch after tossing his phone, he heard a familiar sound coming from his phone.

     “Oh no. Oh no, oh no. No no no no. Please tell me you didn’t send that message” Sebastian pleaded rather pathetically to his phone as he crawled towards it, torn apart of wanting to know and not wanting to know what that sound meant. 

     Finally reaching his phone, Sebastian slowly looked at it. He felt blood draining from his face and his palms suddenly feeling sweaty. The message was not just sent to Kurt Hummel. That did not just happen. It cannot happen. Maybe Trent gave him a wrong number after all. Maybe Hummel changed his number 15 minutes ago. The worst thing that could happen next to Sebastian if Kurt actually replied. No, the worst thing that could happen next is if Kurt  _didn’t_  reply. 

     Sebastian anxiously stared at his phone, thoughts of having dinner were thrown out of the window in favour of waiting for a reply from Kurt that may or may not come.

     After 20 minutes of waiting and still no message, Sebastian rolled his eyes and lets out of scoff, feeling stupid for waiting for message from Hummel. What the hell is happening to him that he is actually waiting for a text from gayface Hummel? 

     Tossing his phone aside once more, Sebastian stood up from his bed, hoping that there would be some still be some food from dinner even though dinner ended 10 minutes ago for the Smythe family. 

     Just as he was about to reach his door, he heard his message tone rang. Sebastian quickly spun around and dashed to his, giggling with glee. Not that he would admit such sounds escaped from his mouth. Because it didn’t. Nope, he didn’t just giggled at the thought of Kurt Hummel replying his message.

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Smythe, Kurt Hummel here. Lol! Who would’ve thought the criminal chipmunk is formal in text messages. Two things. How the hell did you get my number and I have to pay you back for coffee now? Talk about being kind hearted :P_

     Sebastian rolled his eyes at the message, the grin still stuck stupidly at his face as he tried to figure out a way to respond.

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Talk about late reply Hummel. I could’ve fucked like four dudes waiting for your message. I have people to get the information I need. Think about it as karma, I got you coffee so you should get me coffee next._

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Are you trying to tell me you finish fast? And for a second I thought you’d be good in bed with the amount of screwing you do >.> You know, I think this is your twisted way in trying to ask me for another coffee date. I don’t like you remember? _

     Sebastian felt like he was punched in the gut as reread the last sentence. He couldn’t have meant that, I mean, they’ve already established friendly terms after that coffee ~~date~~  outing. He breathed in slowly before carefully typing his next message.

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Fun, I don’t like you either. Woah babe, is that YOUR twisted way of telling me you want me to ask you out? I’m flattered XD_

***

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_No! You’ve got to be kidding me! The Sebastian Smythe is a huge Frozen fan that you got a Pomeranian and named it Olaf because it’s the closest dog breed that reminds you of a snowman?_

     Sebastian chuckled at Kurt’s obvious disbelief over the confession. He took a glance at the said dog who was sleeping at the feet of the bed. Wait…sleep. What time was it again?

     Sebastian looked at the time on his phone, which he so conveniently overlooked throughout the entire message exchange with Kurt. 

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Changing topic here but I can’t believe this thing has been going on for four hours straight. Maybe you’re not so bad after all Hummel._

     Sebastian briefly scrolled past the messages exchanged while waiting for the latter to reply. 

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Okayyyy Frozen lover who’s conveniently changing topics. Of course I’m not so bad, I gave you back the tape without the permission of the New Direction. So you kinda owe your life to me._

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_You’re not so bad yourself._

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_When you’re not trying to steal my boyfriend away._

     Sebastian felt disappointment filled him as remembered the existence of a Blaine Anderson. Pushing the feeling aside, he simply replied with a winky face before placing his phone on the bed stand. He got under his blanket, trying to get comfortable and finally get some sleep. Before drifting off to sleep, he tried imagining what would things be like if he had met Kurt before Blaine. Would the initial rivalry still be there? Would they be the best of friends, having someone who has the same amount of wit and snark as him? 

     Soon, his eyelids felt heavier and his mind slowly drifted off to nothingness, preventing Sebastian from even thinking about the last possibility of what would Kurt and Sebastian be before Blaine. 

_Would they fall in love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally having my two weeks break but I have the worst time management skills. I'm almost at the end at my first week for holidays and I haven't started on any of my school's assignment or written any new chapters. But don't fret, I'm going to have to start... soon... Talk to me on my tumblr at kurtbastian-land!


	3. Chapter 3

     “Wait for the punch, you know it’s coming.”

     Sebastian stared at Kurt for a brief second, momentarily surprise before replying,“ no, not this time.". He paused for a few seconds, trying to collect his thoughts, the news of Kurofsky’s suicide attempt was still firmly embedded in his mind.

     "For too long… I have treated everything like a big joke. It’s all fun and games until it’s not.”

     Santana stared suspiciously at the Warbler in front of them before glancing at the rest, checking to see if anybody wanted to say something or call out Sebastian’s bluff. She would but it just wasn’t worth the effort. They’ve got nothing to lose anyways. 

     “Well, since all of that is cleared. We’ll be glad to support your cause but that doesn’t mean the New Direction would go easy on the Warblers,” Santana warned as she stood up from her seat. 

     With that, Santana and Brittany left, leaving Kurt and Blaine with Sebastian. Kurt stared warily at Sebastian before turning to Blaine. 

     “I don’t think I’m up to hanging out today. I’m probably get some coffee before heading home. Just head home first alright?" 

     Blaine stared at his boyfriend’s puffy eyes, knowing it was the best to leave Kurt alone for now. Out of everyone who heard the news on Dave’s suicide attempt, it was obvious Kurt was the one who took the news the hardest, after Dave’s own dad of course. 

     "Text me when you reach home safely alright?” Blaine placed a brief kiss on Kurt’s cheek, “take care sweetheart." 

     Kurt gave Blaine a faint smile before heading to the counter, disregarding the taller boy. "I’ll have a non-fat mocha, grande please,” Kurt ordered while digging his bag for his wallet, not noticing the said boy approaching him.

     “And he’ll have a strawberry cheesecake." 

     Kurt narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice almost instantly. He glanced up to glare at the owner, only to see him paying for his order. Normally he would argue against it but today just wasn’t his day. Kurt simply just took his drink and cheesecake and headed towards what he would assume to be Sebastian’s table, judging by the familiar satchel left on it.

     Once Sebastian was seated opposite him, Kurt began to eat while giving the latter a stony look. He watched as Sebastian nervously loosened his Dalton tie, clearing his throat at the much tensed silence. 

     "Jesus Kurt, do you always eat like that? Like not looking down at your food at least _occasionally?_ ”.

    “Oh, I don’t know. Do you occasionally blackmail friends?” Kurt snapped out, unable to hold his anger anymore. 

     “You know Sebastian, from the way you’ve acted through our messages, I really thought we had a truce over Blaine or at least over glee club,” Kurt continued, stabbing his cheesecake furiously,“ then you had to pull out that blackmail out of your ass as though we weren’t talking about Vampire Diaries the night before!”

     Sebastian slowly inched back into his seat, wondering if he should speak up to defend himself. 

     “Don’t you dare think of trying to defend yourself! You have no rights! You… you ding dong!” Kurt spluttered out, never felt so frustrated over someone and he had dealt with _a number_ of imbeciles.

      Unable to control himself, Sebastian let out a short bark of laughter at the insult. Or a poor attempt of an insult. Without thinking, Sebastian leaned forward and lightly pinched Kurt’s nose. Both Kurt and Sebastian stared wide eyed at the hand that was on Kurt’s nose, which made no indication of letting go. 

     “As much as you like my nose Sebastian, you can’t have it,” Kurt awkwardly attempted to joke which Sebastian immediately responded by removing his hand. 

     Sebastian bashfully rubbed the nape of his neck, glancing at Kurt to check if it was safe to start talking. Seeing that Kurt seemed to have calmed down from his rant, Sebastian decided that Kurt wouldn’t go on another rampage anytime soon if he were to so utter a word. 

     “I’m sorry Kurt. Let me put this out there that we are friends and I shouldn’t have done that, especially to you.”

     “But you did it anyways because?” Kurt asked pointedly, taking a sip from his coffee. 

     Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly, examining the man in front of him, who suddenly looked flushed.

    “Erm… Well… The thing is,” Sebastian nervously stuttered.

*** 

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Obviously Elena belongs to Stefan. I mean, Stefan does all he can in his power to make sure Elena is safe. He protects her and Elena protects him in return._

     Sebastian snort at the weak argument. Never in the period of his life where he thought he’ll be arguing with Kurt about Vampire Diaries. Hell, he never thought he’ll watch Vampire Diaries, period. But here he was. Kurt is sure something by making him binge watch the entire 6 seasons.

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Bitch please. Damon and Elena are meant for each other. MEANT. Elena brings back Damon to reality, how to be human. She isn’t afraid to argue with him, fight with him. She isn’t afraid OF him. Damon gives her the freedom to make her own decisions and lets her bare the consequence that comes along with it. Stefan babies Elena too much. Damon and Elena’s relationship is like a push and pull, making sure they keep each other in check._

     Feeling satisfied with his argument, Sebastian sent it back to Kurt. He laid on his bed as he waited for a reply, expecting a total bitch tantrum thrown by him about how wrong Sebastian is. Soon seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Sebastian checked his phone again, to see if his messaged really got through or for some reason he missed Kurt’s message. He stared at the clock, watching it as it struck 9pm. 

     It’s official, he has wasted 3 hours waiting for a message from Kurt, excluding dinner time since Kurt did say he takes family dinner time really seriously which means no phone from 7pm to 8pm. His phone soon vibrated, informing him that Blaine has uploaded a photo on Facebook.

     Well, it’s been awhile since he caught up with what Blaine is doing ever since he started messaging Kurt. Might as well see what's going on in bow tie lover's life. Sebastian swiped the notification open and immediately glared at the picture posted, along with the caption posted along with it. 

_([http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/klaine/images/30880997/title/klaine-photo](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Fklaine%2Fimages%2F30880997%2Ftitle%2Fklaine-photo&t=MGI3MjM2NjAyYWYxOTBkODYxOTY1ZjAxOWExNGU2YzVhNzZjNmI1YyxjaEppM0dLbA%3D%3D))_

_Almost been together for a year with this guy. Decided to surprise him by making him a home cooked meal and we stumbled upon these Polaroid pictures. Where has time gone? Love you Kurt Hummel <3_

     Underneath the picture, there were streams of comments that were going gaga over the apparent power couple. Sebastian let out a snort when he realized he used the word gaga. Kurt would be so proud of him. At the thought of him, Sebastian’s eyes shifted back to the picture and he suddenly felt a jab to his heart when he saw the way Kurt was looking at Blaine and how everyone was rooting for them. 

_David Thompson - Aww, our endearing spy has found love with Blainers :’) I ship!_

_Trent Nixon - No one else would be more perfect for Blaine except for Kurt <3 Going down with this ship! _

     Having enough with that cheesy bullshit and the feeling of abandonment by Kurt, Sebastian exited the app. But before he could do so, one more comment popped out.

_Rachel Berry - Last long with my gay best friend Warbler! But me and Finn are much cuter of a couple. Just saying :)._

     “Cuter couple huh? This is going to be fun,” Sebastian mumbled to himself before clicking on her Facebook profile. However, a thought popped in his mind and suddenly Sebastian couldn't resist to add his own comment. He quickly went back to that post to add in his own comment. He gave his infamous smirk as he reread his comment - a bit petty but still manages to get his feelings across, and headed back to this Rachel Berry's profile.

_Sebastian Smythe - I ship this like a fucking Titanic after she hit the iceberg ;-)_

*** 

     “Bas? You okay there?” Kurt asked, waving his hand in front of Sebastian’s face, who was staring blankly into space. 

     Sebastian blinked back at Kurt, giving him a guilty smile. 

     “I did it because I’m an awful, self-absorbed jerk who hasn’t learnt how to treat a good friend well." 

     Kurt raised an eyebrow, raising his fork to point at the latter,” flattery would get you nowhere mister.“

     "Will it get me a bite of your cheesecake?” Sebastian asked while exaggeratedly batting his eyelashes as he reached out to steal a piece of the desert. 

      “Ow! Kurt! Did you really have to hit me with your fork?” Sebastian pouted as he rubbed his knuckles.

     “Mine,” Kurt said, possessively bringing his plate closer, sticking his tongue out,“ and stop pouting. You’re not getting my cheesecake.”

     Going back to eating his cheesecake, Sebastian quietly took a snapshot on his phone of Kurt’s blissful face as he ate the dessert. Yup, Sebastian has officially crossed the line of being a creeper. He stared at the picture with slight bitterness. Because right now, all he he can see is Blaine’s boyfriend. And why does that got to hurt so goddamn bad?


End file.
